Quests
Dragons of Atlantis -- Not all quests are shown on the quests list in-game, but if you complete one of them not shown, you will get a notification and the rewards even if it is not shown. If you have an issue accepting a reward, you should refresh and if it still does not work, send a Support Ticket to Kabam. Quests' rewards are generally only useful during the beginning weeks on a new realm. So its recommended that you complete and accept as many quests as you can (without building your City poorly) as soon as you can to get those resource rewards! Click on the Arrows on the far right side to see the whole table for each section. Conquest Defense 1 Defense 2 Fortress Expansion Great Dragon Rookery Military Military 2 Troops Science Center Science Resources Infrastructure Population Taxes Title Note: To see specifics on building costs, see city category from main page. Claiming Quests When you claim a quest, the resources are added to your reserves and the items to your inventory. The items are safe, but the resources are free to be taken if you are attacked. For this reason, it is sometimes a good idea to keep quests unclaimed - even if this does limit your quest pathways. This method is good for relatively new players who find themselves being repeatedly attacked for resources. To keep track of your resources, follow the steps below. NOTE: This was done using Microsoft Excel 2010. Simply adjust it to meet your spreadsheet software. NOTE: Stages 6, 7 and 11 are for ease of reading, they are not compulsory. 1. Open up a blank spreadsheet on Microsoft Excel. 2. Enter the following into the relevant cells: A1: Quest B1: Food bonus C1: Metal bonus D1: Stone bonus E1: Wood bonus F1: Gold bonus G1: Power bonus H1: Quests unclaimed A2: Total A3: Items H3: Lowest number-3 3. Input the formula “=SUM(B3:B1048576)” into box B2 4. Repeat stage 3 with boxes C2-G2, replacing “B” in the formula with the column letter. For example, the formula in box D2 would read “=SUM(D3:D1048576)” 5. Boxes B2-G2 should now all read “0”. If not, check the formulae and make sure there is nothing in any other boxes. 6. Click and drag from box B4 to box G4, then press CTRL + SHIFT + DOWN. This will highlight all boxes in the column. Right click on a highlighted box and click “Format cells”. Click the “Number” tab, then on the list below, click on “Number”. Reduce the number of decimal places to 0, and click the tick box next to “Use 1000 separator”. Click “OK”. 7. Click and drag from A2 to G2. Click the fill button and choose black. Click and drag from A3 to G3. Click the fill button and choose grey. Click and drag from A2 to G3. Click the text colour button and choose white. This makes it easy to see what the total is and what items you have. 8. Now, input the total amount of resources you have as items under the appropriate heading (for example, the “10,000 Wood” item would give a total of 10,000 in the box E3; two would give 20,000). This will change the number in the second row, to equal the number in the third row. 9. Next, click in box A4. Type in the name of a quest you have not currently claimed. Check to see what resources are available for it, and input these into the relevant boxes from B4 to G4. The second row will change again. Repeat until you have filled in for all your unclaimed quests. 10. Click in box H2. Check to see the number of the lowest row you have filled in. Say it is row 20. Follow the formula in box H3, and subtract 3 from it. This gives 17 in our example. This is the number of quests you have not claimed. Check to see if it is the same as on the game. If it is not the same, then you have made a mistake – double check your quests. If it is the same, you have successfully filled it in! 11. When you have finished, click and drag from A4 to the lowest row you have in the G column. In our example, it will be G20. In the Editing tab at the top, click “Sort & Filter” and choose “Sort A to Z”. This will alphabetize the quests, making it easier to add new quests. 12. When you log in next, check the number on the Quests button, and in the box H2. If the number on the button is larger, you have completed more quests – repeat stage 9 for each quest. If you get more items, thanks to buying or spending Rubies, or in Fortuna’s Chance or Fortuna’s Vault, update row 3. Category:Quests Category:General Gameplay Category:Browse